The Team
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: After another in a series of fights between Sqwydd and Tuck, Cricket gives her thoughts. Sqwydd also discusses the possibility of joining an EVO performing group, but could this group take him far away from his friends? First FanFic. One-Shot.


The Team

**A/N Well, this is my first story here in FF, and this idea would not go away. After watching "Lost Weekend" I couldn't help but wonder where Tuck and Cricket were. This is what I think happened. Constructive Criticism is welcome, it help make a better writer, but flames are a different matter. Read and Review!**

"You're so stupid! You don't care about us at all, do you? I just can't believe you right now." Tuck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What are you talking about? If I didn't care, why would I even be here? Know what, _why_am I still here? It's obvious you guys don't want me here." Sqwydd replied angrily.

Cricket had been twirling her hair around her fingers during the whole argument, but this one comment brought her out of her thoughts. Her head shot up, and she stood up from her chair. "How can you say that? You _know_we care about you." She held out her hands to Tuck and Sqwydd. "You guys have been fighting non-stop this whole week. And the worst part is that it's over stupid things. Stuff that there is no need to fight over. What started it this time? Tuck eating the last piece of cake in the fridge? We're supposed to be best friends, all of us. Best friends fight, sure, but not like this. We need each other, you guys." She paused as her voice started to crack. Cricket took a deep breath and continued, "And don't you even think about denying it."

Sqwydd just looked at her, as if contemplating her words. Then he shook his head, the tentacles around his face falling back into their usual place. "Maybe we were best friends, but that's the key word, C. _Were._ Face it, we've all grown up, and grown apart."

Tuck's eyes narrowed. "Grown up? Grown up! We've only spent like three years with each other." He took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. He turned his attention towards Cricket. "I know we've been fighting a lot lately, and that you're always in the middle. And for that I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can deal with "Mr. Grown Up" over here anymore." He gestured toward Sqwydd.

"Oh, so now I'm "Mr. Grown Up"," Sqwydd replied, raising an arm, and stepping closer to Tuck. The two EVOs started to circle around, studying each other. Cricket did not like where this was going one bit. _If I don't step in, someone's going to get hurt._ She thought to herself. The two boys lunged at each other. Cricket used her powerful legs to jump in between the two, and did a roundhouse kick, knocking both boys back in different directions.

"That's enough. Both of you. You guys never fought like this when Rex was here." Tuck and Sqwydd both flinched at the sound of her voice, which sounded more like a growl, and seemed to make the room vibrate. The room was deathly quiet no one made a sound.

Tuck spoke up, "I guess you could say Rex was the peace maker, huh? He kept all of us from ripping our hair out when we annoyed each other." He smiled to himself, but the smile was short lived. His face fell once again into a frown. "But Rex isn't here now. We have to take care of ourselves."

"Exactly." Cricket replied. She pushed her pink hair behind her ear. She called out the command, and instantly the three's nano-ink tattoos appeared. "These tattoos are more than just a … safety feature. They stand for the fact that we are a team. A team that has accomplished great things, even with their leader not by their side anymore."

"I know where a team and all, but I don't want to be in Hong Kong for the rest of my life. I want to go places and see the world, but being an EVO really makes it kind of difficult to go places." A rare smile spread across Sqwydd's face. "I've heard of this place. It's kind of like a traveling road show. And at each stop, they throw a big party where humans can come and see the EVOs perform. I was thinking about going by myself, but Cricket, you're right. We are best friends and a team. I wanted to know if you guys would come with."

Cricket and Tuck exchanged a quick glance. "And what would we get in return for performing? A pat on the back and a treat? We aren't animals, Sqwydd." Tuck crossed his arms, a sign that he was displeased.

"I love traveling and seeing the world as much as the next girl and all, but being part of an EVO circus draws the line for me." Cricket looked down at the floor and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Sqwydd shook his head to the right, throwing his bangs back to their original position. He cast a glance down at the floor.

"Sqwydd," Tuck said softly, "if you really want to go, then go. Don't let us hold you back." Sqwydd dropped his head down, making the tentacles cover his face even more than usual. He proceeded to shrug at Cricket, and cast a sorrowful glance. He blew out a thick cloud of black ink.

"Sqwydd?" Cricket called out. She heard the sound of footsteps then a quick message was whispered right beside her ear.

"I'll be back later, Cricket. I just need some time to think." The sound of Sqwydd's footsteps became more distant. He never came back.


End file.
